Largas vacaciones
by Carochan1987
Summary: Gon y Killua van de vacaciones despues de Greed Island, y parecía que todo iba a ser tranquilidad, hasta que Killua le dijo algo que no debía a Gon. Gon x Killua, lemon.


Notas: Antes de nada, hacía mil que no escribía algo, espero que os guste, amo esta parejita y no puedo resistirme a escribir algo de ellos xD

Titulo: Largas vacaciones.

Genero: Romance, lemon

Serie: Hunter x Hunter

Pareja: Killua x Gon

Autora: Caro-chan

Capitulo único

La mirada de Killua podría cortar el aire, el peliblanco notaba de lejos las miradas penetrantes que mandaba Hisoka a Gon. A "su" Gon. Lo peor que también notaba como lo miraba a él, ¿ese Hisoka era un pervertido sexual o que? Aunque Killua no se escapaba de esa descripción, ya que miraba de igual manera a Gon. De sobra sabía que su mejor amigo era inocente, tanto que no notaba las dos miradas que lo devoraban casi todo el tiempo. El alivio de Killua llego cuando Hisoka se fue al conseguir la carta de Mini Litoral.  
No mucho tiempo después acabaron su paso por Greed Island, Killua le propuso a Gon unos días de relax. Definitivamente aquello fue algo agotador, pero bastante divertido. Killua consiguió convencer al moreno de ir a unas islas sureñas, y descansar en la playa.

Las miradas furtivas del peliblanco dedicadas a su moreno se hacían notar por cualquiera, menos para el receptor de ellas. Un notorio suspiro salio de los labios del peliblanco.  
- ¿Ocurre algo Killua? ¿Te sientes mal? – El moreno le miro entre curioso y preocupado.  
- No es nada, solo un suspiro.- Se encogió de hombros, pasando sus manos por su nuca, estaba muy cómodo en realidad en aquella tumbona, bajo el sol en la iluminada playa.  
- Nunca es bueno los "no es nada"- Infló los mofletes molesto porque su amigo no confiaba en él.  
- Te diré a su tiempo, todavía es pronto. – Le replico suspirando otra vez, sintiendo como había cavado su propia tumba.  
- ¿A que estás esperando? Soy lo suficiente adulto para escucharte.- Se levanto y se puso en jarras frente a el, tapándole el sol, retiro sus gafas de sol para mirarlo.  
- ¿De verdad te sientes preparado para arriesgarte? – Sonrió de lado, viendo como su amigo asentía fervientemente. – Bien, vamos al cuarto.- Un leve sonrojo paso por el resto del moreno.

Killua recogió sus cosas, y empezó su marcha a su habitación del hotel. Puso el típico cartelito de no molestar en la puerta, cerrándola tras de si. Se sentó en su cama, y miro al evidentemente sonrojado Gon.

Sí sabes a que me refiero entonces, comienza.-

El moreno se sonrojo más profundamente si era posible. ¿Acaso sabía…? Se fijó en como el moreno cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se abrazo a su amigo. Se quedo sorprendido y estático. Sintió unos labios besarle su mejilla, que enseguida arrancó un fuerte sonrojo en el peliblanco. El moreno se separo para disfrutar de la expresión de su amigo, y lentamente se inclino para darle un tierno beso, que no duró más de 2 segundos.

¿Eso fue todo? Por eso digo que era demasiado pronto para ti. – Mostró una sonrisa ladina, sabiendo que actitud iba a tomar el moreno por sus palabras.

¡Eso no es así! S-solo comiendo lentamente, ya veras que vas a disfrutar, he estudiado… -

Eso si que sorprendió a Killua, ¿estudió? Trago saliva fuertemente y se tumbó en la cama, esperando que tenía preparado el moreno.

Gon era un autentico manojo de nervios, siempre le interesó su amigo para algo mas que amigos, no era normal en imaginárselo desnudo, haciendo cosas indecibles. Uno de sus anteriores días, en aquellas vacaciones se acerco a una librería, investigando como iba todo el tema, desde entonces estaba completamente preparado. En ese momento recordó que le faltaba dos cosas importantes. Se fue a donde tenía sus cosas, ya que ambos compartían habitación, tenía los preparativos escondidos. Saco un envase de lubricante, y una caja de preservativos. Si Killua ya estaba rojo, ahora estaba mucho mas rojo todavía, eso le hizo escapársele una sonrisa.

Dejo ambos objetos junto a Killua en la cama, el peliblanco no podía apartar la mirada de aquellas cosas, sobretodo al lubricante, ¿sería para él o para su amigo? Empezó a pensar que quizás era él el que no estaba tan preparado como pensaba.

Gon se empezó a sacar la ropa, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, aunque ahora amante. Se dejo la ropa interior, y se abalanzó sobre Killua, besando suavemente aquellos tiernos labios. El peliblanco respondió como pudo, aquel beso era algo brusco, y muy inexperto por parte de ambos. Los dos estaban hambrientos del otro, bebiendo todo del otro, sin dejar respirar siquiera, y sin otro remedio que separarse, a lo que Gon aprovecho en desnudar al aturdido Killua. El moreno percibió la ligera dureza de la entrepierna de su amante, sonrió contento ante el hecho de que un simple beso lo dejo así, aunque él no estaba en muy diferente estado.  
El moreno empujo suavemente a su amante, tumbándolo en la cama, lo miro con pasión acumulada, paso la lengua por sus labios, para luego devorar los del peliblanco, esta vez mas calmada y explorando el interior de aquella boca. Su entrepierna se estremeció, y comenzó a frotarla con la de Killua. Los gemidos se escapaban entre beso y beso, la habitación estaba completa de ruidos lascivos, ya que Gon saco la ropa interior de ambos, dejando sus hombrías rozarse y deslizarse a causa de sus pre seminales.

¡Gon! Si sigues así… acabaré pronto.-  
El moreno no deseaba que se acabase, ni mucho menos, necesitaba disfrutar mucho mas.

No te dejare salir hasta la mañana, quedas avisado. – Una sonrisa similar a la del peliblanco se mostró en el rostro del moreno. Killua no sabia si sorprenderse, asustarse o que. El moreno tomo el frasco de lubricante, y lo vertió sobre su mano, para luego separar las piernas de su amante.

¿Estás listo? – Le miro indeciso, quizás su amante prefería las posiciones invertidas.

Está bien, pero luego déjame a mí. – Otra vez aquella sonrisa ladina típica del peliblanco.

Eso está hecho. – Una vez dicho, llevo su mano llena de lubricante a la entrada del peliblanco, el cual metió un leve brinco al notar el frío líquido. Comenzó suavemente, introduciendo un dedo cuando aquello estaba bien mojado, con su otra mano paseándola por todo el cuerpo de su amado, acariciando sus pezones, su torso, sus piernas, todo lo que había a su completa disposición. Lentamente introdujo otro dedo, el cual entro sin dificultad, y al poco tiempo tenia tres dedos dentro abriendo y cerrando los dedos en forma de tijera, el tamaño adecuado para la hombría del moreno. Una vez listo, miro a su amante, quien asintió sonrojado, mirando la dureza del moreno palpitante y enguatado en el preservativo. El moreno se coloco entre sus piernas, colocando una almohada en la espalda de su amigo para mayor comodidad.

Realmente estudiaste ¿no? – Killua seguía sorprendido por todo el cuidado que le dedicaba.

Pues sí, estoy totalmente preparado, luego puedes practicar conmigo libremente, te enseñare todo. – El sonrojo ocupo el rostro del peliblanco, quien asintió levemente.  
La entrepierna del moreno estaba rozando la entrada de su amante, y comenzó a introducirla lentamente, gracias al lubricante iba suave, sin dañar a Killua. Cuando ya estaba la mitad dentro, el moreno se inclino sobre el peliblanco, apoderándose de sus labios, ahogando toda clase de gemidos al meter hasta la empuñadura toda su hombría. Las manos de Killua pasaron fuertemente por la espalda del moreno, dejando unas pequeñas marcas. Killua gemía y respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo como estaba completamente lleno, y asintió como dando vía libre al moreno para que comenzase a moverse. Empezó lentamente, para que se acostumbrase el interior a aquella intromisión, pero luego la necesidad le hizo ir cada vez mas rápido en sus estocadas, dejando al peliblanco con una cara de entre sorprendido y placer, arrancando del moreno una sonrisa, sabía que había llegado al punto esencial del placer de su amante. No tardo mucho en llegar el punto culminante para ambos, dejándolos exhaustos en la cama, Gon siquiera se separo de su amante.

Creo que olvido lo más importante, te amo Killua. – Aquella declaración le hizo sonrojar y acurrucarse en el cuello de su amado.

Evidentemente, yo también te amo Gon, sino jamás te dejaría tomar mi trasero. – Abrazo a su ahora novio.

Ya te dije, el mío esta dispuesto también.

Me recupero un poco y lo tomo, dame unos minutos. – Una sonrisa de felicidad cruzó por ambos rostros, los cuales se besaron con ternura, demostrando su amor.

FIN.

PD: no se si quedo bien, recién lo escribí ahora, tarde un ratito en hacerlo :X errores o lo que sea díganme, lo arreglare xD


End file.
